Captain Sparrow and Miss Sparrow
by Miss SparrowGirl
Summary: Jack and his daughter.. Bit sad.. : Rated T for swearing and... mature things... Not too mature though...no lemon.
1. Arriving at Davy Jone's Locker

Arriving at Davy Jone's Locker

Savannah, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew just showed up from going over the ends of the Earth. Savannah is pretty pissed...

"Where the bloody Hell are we??" Savannah took a deep breath in then, "AHH!!" Ran up to hug Jack.

"I knew it we found ye!" Savannah added a little bit of his accent.

"So Jack... Where ye heading Jack?" Jack turned to look at Barbossa in disgust.

"Actually I am getting out of this bloody place, restoring peace to the Seven Seas, and making Savannah first mate of the Pearl" Jack gestured to Savannah.

" 'Ey! What about me?? I'm already first mate?!" Gibbs screamed at Jack. "Bad idea..." Gibbs thought. "Why don't you sweep the deck and let me do my job as captain!?!"

"Now don't you see that Savannah is my daughter and that I love her? Why would I louve ye? Yer just a first mate, now promoted to deck mopper! Now shut ye mouth!" Gibbs looked down in shame.

"Yes captain Jack!" He responded in a low voice.

"Okay, now where's me luv? Aye I missed ye!" Jack hugged Savannah. She snuggled into her papa's chest.

"Don't _ever_ leave me again. I missed you too much" They hugged even more and Elizabeth tapped on Jack's shoulder, "Jack? I'd like to say that while I took care of her she had some lessons with Will, and now she's better than ever in sword-fighting." Will smiled at this.

"Oh, so my daughter had sword-fighting lessons with the eunuch??" Will was about to yell, but stopped himself.

"But, that's a good idea, thank ye. I'll be fine as long as Savannah is n'are a eunuch." Savannah giggled. "This is too funny, luckily neither me or Will are eunuch's!" Savannah whispered to Elizabeth. Savannah may have only been 12, but she was well on her way to becoming a pirate.


	2. No Rum!

No Rum!

"Okay! Let's get moving! Oi, oi, oi! Shoo! Savannah? Come with me, I want to talk." He gestured for her to go into his quarters. Jack sat and grabbed the nearest rum bottle, not realizing that they were still in Davy Jones' Locker. He went to take a sip, "Oi! Why is the rum always gone?" Jack started looking around for more rum.. "Papa! Ha, we're still in Davy Jones' Locker! There's nothing to eat _or_ drink, _including_ rum!" She snickered.

Then a whole bunch of laughs and clattering came from outside the door.

"Uh-oh, she's gonna find out too soon! Hmm, I have to try and stall her!" Jack thought to himself. Jack started humming Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life For Me to help him think.

"Uhm, papa? Want em to go check on that? It didn't sound too good." She kept looking out the window.

"No, no, I want to talk to you for once without you or me having to check on the crew. Besides I have something for you. Jack took out a medium-sized red velvet box from inside his desk. He handed it to Savannah.

"This is for you, luv. I hope you like it, it's from me." He also took out a few other boxes, including a really bug satin wrapped package.

"Is this all for me? What did someone die??"


	3. The Suprise

The Surprise

"Because I only get these many presents on my birthd- Oh! WOW! I forgot! My birthday was today!! Thank you papa!" Savannah jumped up and down. Then she ran out of the cabin.

"Thank you so much!! You're the best crewmates ever!!"

Then everything shook. The Pearl shook, everyone and everything shook, the crabs and sand underneath her shook. Most of all, she shook. She felt someone grab her and she held onto that person. Considering that she was asleep during the waterfall, she didn't know what was happening, so she was pretty scared.

When she opened her eyes, suprisingly there was water under the ship. And she saw Tortuga, at least what she thought to be Tortuga. She was still clinging onto the person that grabbed her. She was still in a state of shock, so she held onto that person for a good 10 minutes before looking up to see who it was.

It was Will, and he was looking at her.

"You okay? You look pretty scar-" He was cut off bye Jack.

"Vanna!! Luv, ye okay? Ye hurt??" Jack looked her up and down fro any injuries, and then continued to hug and hold her.

"Papa? You should thank Will." who now had scars all over himself. "If it weren't for him I'd have scars too." Savannah said that in the most innocent voice anyone could ever hear. She also had a really sad, innocent, puppy-dog smile that she used a lot.

"Fine, fine, ye got me, I will." Jack kissed her head.

"Eunuch?" Will glared at Jack

"I'd prefer if you called me Will." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay... Will... th- th- thaa-" Savannah slapped his back. "Thank ye!!" Jack practically yelled.

"_Thank you daddy."_ Savannah whispered so silently that only Jack and her could hear it.

"Okay, so back to all of ye! Why should I let all of ye on my ship?? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack's eyes went straight to Elizabeth, she blushed.

Everyone else gasped. "Oh, so the wench hasn't told you? Well, you'll have lots of time to talk about it later."

"But we're already on your ship..."


	4. Finally Acting Like a Pirate

**Hey, sorry I haven't been updating as much... Busy, busy, busy... Anywyas, I'll try to update a lot more often... And I'll just let you read the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mouse.. Or Pirates... Wish I did...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Finally Acting like a Pirate**

"We're already on ye ship!!" Will gasped at what he said.

He said ye, right... no.. wait.. he did. _Damn... Please don't notice, please don't notice..._ Will silently talked to Jack in his head. No such luck.

"So, yer finally acting like a pirate., words of wisdom from a long-time pirate such as meself. Try to say it right, yer, yer... yer, got it?" Jack smirked, curling one part of his lip onto another part, thus enhancing, the 'Sparrow Smile.' Will growled at him.

"Ye!! Argh... Whatever..." Will stopped himself before finishing, because he knew Jack would keep on calling him a pirate. "I am not acting like a pirate!!! JACK!!! Don't walk away from me!!!!" Will stormed after Jack into his cabin. Jack stubbed his toe on his desk as he was truning to face Will, "OII!!!!!!!!!" Jack grabbed his foot, and hopped on the other. Will snickered. When the pain in Jack's foot subsided he finally sat down in his chair.

"Ye know, I was kiddin' about the pirate thing..." _Not really..._ Jack thought about what it'd be like if Will was a pirate. He shuddered...

_Argh... Eunuch... Pirate... NOT a good mix... ha... probably wouldn't get all the girls that way! But then he has Lizzie... Ugh, Lizzie... Why'd I have to remind myself?? Eh... at least Savannah doesn't know.. wait... does she? Ugh... I have to tell her someday... ARGH! I need rum... Where is it??_ Jack reached out for his bottle, noticing that it was empty. _WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE!?!?!_

Will was talking to him during his search for rum. "Jack? Where did you get this?" Will pointed to a string of beads with a sparrow at the bottom. Jack smiled, "Aye, I got that from me father when I was thirteen. I plan on giving it to Savannah today." Jack looked around the room, for any possible signs of rum.

_Wonder if Will has any rum? Ask! No, don't... He hates it so why should he know where some is?_ Jack looked up to Will and noticed that he had just drunk a full bottle of rum. _What the?! He hates rum... wait.. he has rum... wait, so he likes rum now.. ha... pirate. So, now, you just gotta steal some rum from 'em... How? That's easy! Knee him in the.. erm.. private place. Wait... he' a eunuch! Oh whatever, worth trying..._ Jack abruptly got up and kneed him in the private spot, then took his rum. Willlunged forward in pain.

"What did you do that for?!?!" Jack drank down some rum and smiled, "I wanted rum!Besides you have too much... And..." _Jack, think, think Jack... You need it? Good enough..._ "And I need it! Unlike you, who usually doesn't like rum.. besides wouldn't Lizzie disapprove of this... habit? She does hate rum... besides, she already burned all me rum on the island!"

_Ha, the island.. wait... what island was it? Ruller's? Runrummer's? Rum... Rum.. Rum what?? Rum.. Rum Runner's Island! That's the one!_

Jack noticed that Will was staring at him, bewildered.

"Well, lets go... I'm sure that I should go back to... captaining.. and ye go do... whatever ye do while I'm being captain...


	5. Uh oh He's coming!

Hey, sorry I haven't been updating as much... Pretty busy here :) Anyways to the story!

"Captaining? Jack... You're acting different.. I mean... Yeah... different... When you mentioned Elizabeth, you sorta, yea you looked sad..." Will fiddled around nervously with the loop on his belt, which was supposed to hold his pistol.

"What?" Jack lowered his gaze and started thinking. _Ugh... Now what?? Hummm... Maybe.. I know! The rum!_

"Oh, I mean... Well, she burned me rum! Of course I'd be sad! She burned the rum... I won't be surprised if I strangle her, even though she and I... I mean! Ugh... Never mind, just go, I need to talk to Vanna" Will nodded back and headed out of the door, but stopped.

"Jack? Do you want me to get Savannah for you?" Will waited for his response, and left when he didn't answer, thinking it was a yes. A few minutes later Savannah appeared in the doorway.

"Pa? You wanted me?" She walked in, seeing that Jack was passed out on his bed.

"Pa! Oh my goodness! You scared me..." Savannah looked up to his desk to see a few bottles of rum, she shook her head in pity.

"You really need to stop drinking so much rum, you're going to get hurt someday from being drunk..." Savannah tucked his blanket over his body and kissed him on the forehead,

"Have a good nap pa, see you in the morning." Savannah then got up and left the room. When she arrived on deck, she ran into Gibbs.

"Savannah! Get Captain Jack! There's a ship coming up on the starboard side!" Savannah ran to the railing of the ship to see which ship it could be.

_It couldn't be.. no! Not today! Not on my birthday!! Please... Pa! I have to get pa! But he's drunk! Oh, how I wish he was awake!_ Savannah Ran to her dad's cabin to see that he was awake and pulling on his boots.

"Pa! I thought you were, and... Ugh, you're always right on time! Well, hurry! The _Flying Dutchman _ is coming up to our starboard side!" Jack immediately looked up when she said _Flying Dutchman_.

"The _Flying Dutchman_? Right here, now?" Savannah nodded her head in response.

"You sure? Not a mistake? Let me go check, it can't be... Not today. Oh bugger.. It's been 10 years... I'm not safe!! Run!! Hide! Somewhere! Go to the nearest port!! Just get away from that slimy git!" Jack started running around the ship looking for a place to hide. Savannah watched him and tried to hold back her laughter, but couldn't and ended up bursting out laughing and falling to the floor, tears flowing from her eyes from the laughter.

"Pa!" She paused to laugh again "It's fine... Stop acting like Will! You're not a whelp like him!!" She doubled back in laughter again, and Will heard this, a little mad at what she said.

"What!?! You really need to stop saying those things! I'm not a whelp! Or a eunuch, I have proof! Besides Elizabeth is-" Will was cut off by Elizabeth putting her hand on his mouth.

"Not yet! Do not tell them yet!! Tell them later! Actually let me tell them later.. Or both of us.. Just not yet!" Elizabeth put on one of her deadliest glares, and Will put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, it was an accident! I won't tell them, yet! Not until you tell me to! Lets just help the crew, before Davy Jones catches up to us!" Will and Elizabeth ran off, leaving Savannah and Jack to wonder what they were talking about.

"Pa? Any idea?" Savannah looked to her pa.

"No, luv, no idea whatsoever... lets go, before he comes.. NOT SAFE!!" Jack went back to running around looking for a hiding spot, and Savannah went up into the crows nest.

OOO! Wonder what the secret is! And what's gonna happen to Jack? And his beloved ship, and everyone else... You'll see, in the next chapter! I know.. cliffhanger.. they hurt... Watch out for my new chapter! Chapter 5! Woo hoo!!


	6. Freshwater Springs

**Hey... Oh, uh, I've decided to change the age of Savannah for certain...purposes... She's 23 so... Yeah. Oh, just read the story! It's Savannah's POV (Point of View)**

**Freshwater Springs**

"Pa!" I ran over to Jack's side. "It's not the _Flying Dutchman! _It's some other ship. Look, we have a few hours before she catches up."

Just then, Barbossa pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack. Everyone else pulled out their pistols too. After a few minutes of silence, we all started laughing. And we put our guns down.

"Alright!" Barobossa brought his back up, so did everyone else. I took mine out and pointed both of them at Barbossa. He glared at me and pointed both his at me. Will and Jack pointed theirs at him too. I smiled evilly.

" 'Bout 10 pistols against 2... Who d'you think is gonna win?" I cocked my pistols.

"Look, the Bretheren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are going, there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gathering I'm pointin' my ship the other way." Elizabeth pointed both her pistols at Jack, and I pointed both at her, and so did Jack. Then Will pointed his at Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett. And you're a pirate." I pointed my pistol at Will, regrettably and he pointed one at me and my dad.

"Fight or not, Jack. You're not running." Jack pointed a pistol at him.

"If we don't work together, they'll hunt us all down one by one, 'till there be none left but you and your little precious." I growled at him. Then smiled.

"Captain Jack Sparrow and Savannah Sparrow, the last pirates. I like that. Don't you dad?" He nodded back at me.

"I do, in fact I love it." Barbossa pointed a pistol at jack and one behind him at Gibbs.

"Aye. And you'll be fightin' Jones alone. How does that figure into your plans?"

Dad shrugged. "I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." He shot his pistol but all that came out was water.

Everyone else tried their pistols too but they didn't work. Gibbs put on an esasperated sigh.

"Wet powder." I groaned.

"Whenever we try to kill Barbossa, or end up killing him, it never works! Why is that?! Ugh!" Will gave me an amused look.

"Oh, shut it Will!" I crossed my arms.

"I didn't say anything!" He put his hands up, annoyed.

"Now you did! So, shut it!" He rolled his eyes and went over to a table and every gathered around.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting eachother later." Jack peeked at the map.

"You lead the shore party, and I'll stay here with my ship." I nudged him. "I mean, we'll stay here with _our_ ship." Barbossa looked up at him.

"I'll not be leavin' my ship in your command." I gave him a rude look.

"It's not your ship! Don't you get that!? NOT. YOUR. SHIP!! You stupid bastard!! Go to hell!" I checked my pistol to see if the powder dried. No such luck.

"Well. Why don't you try getting me there??" I pulled my sword out.

"Bring it on old guy!!" He reached for his sword and grasped air. Will had stole his pistol to protect me. I grinned.

"Looks like I have a advantage now. Thanks Will!" I lunged for Barbossa's head, but it hit his shoulder.

"You will pay for that you dirty little git!" I raised my eyebrows.

"I take more baths than you do! I wouldn't call me dirty! I mean, look at your teeth! Mine are like pearly whites!" I showed off my teeth and he growled. I lunged again but he tripped him and grabbed a sword from another crew member.

"Looks like I'm winning. Any last words?" I tried backing away but there was nowhere to go. Just as he was about top lunge the sword into my heart, three people grabbed him. And two went to my side. When he was struggling to get away from the men holding him, he managed to slash my leg. I cried out in pain.

"Vanna!!" Will ran to my side and cradled me in his arms. Despite the looks everyone gave him, especially from Elizabeth, he carried me to my cabin.

"Vann... Are you okay??" He stroked my hair. I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be with your fiancée? She probably thinks we're courting considering the look she gave us." His eyes widened.

"Yes, I saw it. Just because I have a sword in my leg, doesn't mean I can't notice my surroundings. Now get the bloody sword out of my leg! It's bloody hell."

He nodded and pushed my pant leg up.

"Uh... you're going to have to... uh, to take off your breeches... I'll go get your father..." I grabbed his hand.

"Will. My dad's a bit busy, You're probably the only one he trusts with me. Just look away and I'll cover myself with the blanket." He left the room while I got ready.


	7. Not Part of Any Bargain

**Two in one day! I'm on a roll!! Okay... maybe not... But whatever, to the story!**

**Not Part of Any Bargain**

After Will had finished pulling the sword out of my leg, he went back on deck, leaving em to get dressed. When I got on deck I saw most of the crew had been captured by Tai Huang's men.

"Bloody hell!" I looked at everyone even closer and saw that my dad was among the crew.

"You bastards! Let them go!" I struggled against the Chinese man who was holding me.

"Let me go! Will! Help!!" I fought against my captors grip and finally managed to run next to Will.

"Will! What the hell?! What is going on here? And why aren't you captured!? Oh my..." realization finally dawned on me. I backed away slowly. He gave me a pleading look.

"Vann..." I tripped over my own feet.

"Get away from me! How could you do that?! To us, all of us, me! I trusted you, and you go and lead a mutiny against us! You betrayed me." Will advanced toward me.

"I... I need the Pearl to save my father. I promised him." I rolled my eyes.

"Will. I know how much you love your father, but you could've just asked my da- I mean Jack. Or me! We probably would've helped you. You didn't have to betray our trust. I... I.. I hate you!" His face paled. I tried running away but someone caught me and embraced me.

"Let me go!" I looked up at the person holding me and saw that it was my dad. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't in front of all these people. So I calmed down and stood in front of Jack.

Jack stepped forward and pointed at Will.

"He needed the Pearl, Captain Turner needed the Pearl! And you felt guilty! And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" My hand immediately shot up. After a few seconds Some other people raised their hands too, even the monkey.

"I'm standing over there with them." He started walking over to us but Sao Feng stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But there is an old friend who wants to see you first." Jack's lip twitched.

"I don't know if I can survive any more visits from old friends." Sao Feng led him over to the the railing of the ship.

"Now is your chance to find out." I winced. Beckett's ship, the Endeavor was coming up to us.

I looked at Will and gave him a disapproving look. I walked over to him and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I swear, if my father does not come of of this alive, you will pay. I have already lost my father countless times. You know that! When I finally get him back, this happens. And it's all your fault." I said through my clenched teeth.

His eyes immediately turned a dark brown. And he looked at the floor with shame, trying to avoid eye contact.

I sat on a crate next to the railing, away from everything and everyone. I did not want to deal with anything right now.

_How could he do this to me? Oh, dear god, help me. I've fallen for a man who is due to be married. I highly doubt that he loves me back. Does he? Ooh, I can't be thinking that! Elizabeth is my best friend! I could never do that to her!_

I didn't hear footsteps approaching me, for I was deep in my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I jumped when the person spoke.

"Oh my, you scared me- Oh. It's _you_." I hissed with rage as I realized who it was.

"Please, forgive me. I should've told you. I just... didn't know how. I guess... I don't know. I've been too caught up with everything. With Elizabeth and Jack, to Elizabeth telling me I have feeling for... you." My eyes widened.

"M-Me?" He nodded.

"Well?" He gave me a confusing look.

"Well... Do you?" I looked deep into his eyes, and saw something I had seen a lot, not lately though. It was something I saw in couples. Young and old. It was love. True, passionate love.

"I... I think I do." He fiddled with his fingers. I broke the long silence barrier.

"We should go back to the group. They're probably wondering what's wrongs. Especially Elizabeth." He nodded and we went back to the group.

We walked in on Barbossa's and Sao Feng's conversation.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa whispered in Sao Feng's ear.

Sao Feng looked over Barbossa's shoulder at me. I became self-conscious of myself and hid behind Will slightly.

"Calypso." He said, almost laughing.

"An old legend." Barbossa shook his head.

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine: All the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but fro that I need the Brethren Court. All the court." He held Sao Feng's piece of eight in his fingers. He looked at me with curiosity.

"What are you proposing Captain?" He came into full view of me.

"What ye be acceptin' Captain?" Barbossa came next to Sao Feng.

"The girl." He said in an almost whisper. I looked at him with half madness and half shock.

"What?!" I seethed.

"Savannah is not part of _any _bargain!" Will glared at the Captains'.

Barbossa gave me a reassuring nod and look. He waved his hand.

"Out of the question." I let out a huge sigh of relief and Will did the same. Elizabeth looked at me with rage. I nudged Will and made him look in Elizabeth's direction. His face scrunched up in confusion, but he turned back to the conversation.

"It was not a question." I held my head up high with confidence.

"Done." Will looked at me with question and Elizabeth was grinning.

_That little whore!_ I gave her a look that definitely told her that she was going to be murdered buy yours truly. She immediately stopped grinning and had a look of horror on her face.

"What? Not done!" Will squeezed my hand, as if I would never leave if he held onto me.

"If it frees us, then done!" He pulled me aside.

"Savannah, they are pirates!"

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates! I am a pirate! I am the daughter of one of the most feared pirates in the world!" I shoved him in the chest.

"Who am I??" I asked him. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm Savannah Sparrow! Daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow!" In screamed in his face. Unfortunately, everyone else heard and started advancing towards me.

"Oh shit." I looked around until my gaze settled on a rope. "I started screaming as loud as I could, making everyone cover their ears, then made a run for the rope and swung onto the ship my dad was on. Immediately everyone was in battle. I caught up with my dad, who was preparing a rope.

"Ah, darling. We should go." I grabbed his hand.

Just then, Beckett showed up.

"Who are you? Another one of Jack's wenches?" MY face scrunched up with disgust.

"Yuck! Pervert! No! I'm Savannah Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett's face dawned with realization that he would have to deal with not only one, but two Sparrow's.

"Yeah, I know. Not another one! Well, I am real. Just close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. It's how I get by." Dad sent me a questioning look, he pulled em to the side and whispered in my ear.

"I just said that to him a few minutes ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Dad, I have to go. I made an accord and now a whole bunch of people are after me 'cause I screamed to Will that I was Savannah Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow. Yada yada. Bye- bye. Beckett." I tipped my hat to him.

"Good- bye Shortler, not nice to meet you." I held onto the rope that Jack was preparing earlier.

"You're mad!" Beckett said to Jack.

"Good thing, because if I wasn't this would probably never work." The cannon shot off and we flipped on to the other ship, we ended up on the back of the _Pearl_. Everyone leaned over the railing to look for us.

Barbossa took a second look to where we were and rolled his eyes.

I smiled proudly.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum! Dad, good bidding, I will be back soon. People of the Royal Navy! Remember this as the day you almost caught Savannah Sparrow!" I flipped down from my spot next to Jack.

"Sao Feng's men, you may point me in the direction of your ship. I'll be more than happy to go and get away from certain backstabbers." I glared in Will's way. Dad shot me and Will a confused look.

"Good-bye friends and fiends!" Pintel and Ragetti looked like they were about to cry. I tipped my hat to them before swinging to the _Empress._


	8. To Be Reunited

**Wooo!! Another chapter! Unfortunately, things are getting just a bit more sad. Things are going to take an unexpected turn.**

To Be Reunited

I entered the cabin I was to stay in. A few minutes later two Chinese women came in and helped me get into an outfit. A few hours of preparing and then Sao Feng entered the room saying something in Chinese that I didn't recognize.

"What the hell are you saying? You know the only other languages that I know besides English are French and Sign Language, maybe a little Spanish." I interrupted his little speech but he continued. When he was done the Chinese maids bowed slightly and left the room.

"Really, what the bloody hell were you saying. I didn't understand a word you were saying. Care to translate?"

He ignored me.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free... Calypso." I looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me?" I said barely above a whisper. He ate the plant that he was playing with.

"Not a name you fancy, out of the many you have, but it is what we call you." I decided to play along.

"We being who?" He looked up at me and I shrugged. He put on a smile, like he knew something.

"You confirm it." He started backing me into a pillar.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." He kept on coming closer.

"The Brethren Court, not I. The First Brethren Court whose decision, I would've opposed!" He slammed his hand into the pillar above my head.

"They bound you in your bones so that the rule of the sea would belong to man and not-" I cut him off.

"To me." I looked at him.

"And one such as you should never be anything less than what you are." His breath smelled foul and I resisted the urge not to gag.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Sao Feng walked around me.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, as perilous as it may be."

"And some men offer desire for justification." For some reason I thought about Will. I desired him. I loved, love him.

**Will's POV**

I walked into Elizabeth's cabin, ready to scream at her for the way she was acting earlier. But when I walked in, I saw something I didn't expect. A crew member and Elizabeth were kissing each other passionately, clawing at each other's clothing trying to get it off. I scowled.

"Sorry if I was interrupting anything." Elizabeth looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"Will! We aren't doing anything. HE- He was- he was trying to.. uh.. to." She was frozen in fear of Will finding out the secret.

"Don't. Don't even. Let me guess, the so-called baby you're going to have is his. Or, is it a fake to try and make me leave? Well, you could've just showed me this. I'm calling the wedding off. Good-bye Elizabeth." With that I left the room to find Jack, and tell him about the situation. I needed some witty remarks right about now.

**Savannah's POV**

"I will take... your fury!" Sao Feng leaned in and kissed me. I pushed him away. He growled in anger and when he tried to get back at me a cannon ball flew through the side of the ship. A big shard of wood was in his stomach.

"Come.. Come!" I walked towards him slowly, then the ship lurched making me fall to my knees next to him.

"This is my piece of eight. Take it and you'll be free. Take it!" I grabbed it in my shaking hand.

"You are Captain..." He pulled me in so that my face was next to his. "Calypso." And with that, he died, right there.

The crew member, who I assumed to be his, or rather my first mate asked me what he said.

"He... he made me Captain." I held his piece of eight up. The man's face filled with rage and he ran out on deck. I followed. When we got up the stairs we were seized by military men.

"You are NOT my Captain." I rolled my eyes and looked away. When I did, I saw James Norrington. My old friend, from when I wasn't a pirate and the adoptive sister of Elizabeth. I ran to him.

"James!" He embraced me.

"Your father will be overjoyed to know you are safe!" I looked up at him.

"Your father, meaning Governor Swann, he is merely the person who took me in as his own. My father is Captain Jack Sparrow. You already know this. Anyways, Governor Swann, is dead." James looked at me with disbelief.

"It can't be. I just saw him, they sent him to England!" I pulled away from him.

"Is that what Beckett told you? Well." I was interrupted with Davy Jones stomping on the deck. I signed annoyed.

"You know, that peg leg stomping on the deck is quite annoying. Stop. Please, damn I'm gettin' a headache." He ignored me and continued stomping.

"Who among ye d'ye name as Captain?" Everyone pointed at me.

"Her, captain!" I cast a fake smile onto the people who pointed at me. He was about to say something but James cut him off.

"Put the prisoners in the brig. The Captain will have my quarters." I walked away from them and in front of my crew.

"I prefer to stay with my crew." He gave me a lingering look.

"Savannah, I had no idea-" I cut him off.

"What? What side you're on. You should've figured that out by now." With that I walked away with the crew to the brig.

**Will's POV**

I walked to Jack's cabin and knocked. A voice on the other side told me to come in.

"Jack. I need to talk to you." Jack looked up at me from his compass.

"Ah. Whelp. Just the person I was looking for. Well, go on." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"ElizabethandsomecrewmemberwereseducingeachotherandIcaughtthem.Andshesaidthatwehadakidtoluremeaway,anditididn'tworkandnowIcalledofftheweddingbecauseofthatandIthinkIloveyourdaughter."

I breathed out, smiling now that I accomplished telling that to him. He had a curious look on his face.

"Okay. Uh, Elizabeth and member were dueling and you caught them, and she said that you were a kid to lure him away and it didn't work and you called off the ding and you love my slaughter? Now that's confusing and strange. Not as strange as earlier when you were throwing dead bodies over the railing, but still strange." My face turned a deep crimson.

"Okay, well. You saw that? Anyways... I said that Elizabeth and some crew member... were seducing each other, and I caught them. And she said that we had a kid to lure me out of our relationship, so I called off the wedding for that, and also... Because I think I love your daughter..." Jack just laughed.

"I knew it! I knew you liked her! Well, she likes you lad. There'll be no denying that. As much as I love her, and want to have her on my ship, I want her to be happy. Just... keep her safe for me. As for ol' what's her face and her lover... Forget about them. Live your life, with Vanna, and be happy." I looked at him, jaw dropped.

"What? Don't tell me Davy Jones is behind me." I shook my head.

"Jack. You have never been that... serious. It's... weird... yet... Wow. Thanks for the advice, but.. TIA DALMA!" And without another word, I left to look for Tia.

"Weird whelp, he is. Wait, if he's a eunuch, then... Aww... I'm not going to have grandchildren!" Jack banged his fist on the desk.

"Tia Dalma!" I called out. I walked to her spot near the bow.

"Tia. Look, I need a way to talk to Vann- Savannah, it's important!" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Finally. Okay, hold this." She gave me a shell necklace.

"Look into it, she has one too, that I gave to her. She will be looking into it and she will see you and you, her. You can talk to each other through the necklace." She gestured for me to open it and left to give me some privacy.

I opened the shell. And, right there, was Savannah.

"Will! How did you, why, can you see me?" Her face was dirty and stained with tears. I nodded.

"Savannah. I need to tell you something. Very badly." She nodded.

"I have to tell you something too." I gestured for her to go ahead. She shook her head.

"How about we say it at the same time?" I nodded. 3... 2... 1...

"I love you! Huh?!" We were shocked at what the other had said.

"You love me too? But... What about Liz? You're engaged!" I shook my head.

"I called the wedding off. For two reasons. I love you, and she was cheating on me. I saw it with my own eyes." I could see Savannah's glassy eyes. She was about to cry.

"Savannah. Don't cry. I'm right here." She shook your head.

"No, you're not! I want you here. Right now. Wait, are you in the ocean?" I looked at my surroundings. I was so busy taking to Savannah that I hadn't noticed that Tia Dalma had put me into a boat in the direction of the _Dutchman_.

I nodded and grinned.

"You're on the _Flying Dutchman, _right?" She nodded, confused.

"You'll see me very soon. I'm coming up on the _Dutchman_." She squealed with delight.

"Oh! Yes! This is great, now I can see you again! Oh, please hurry!" I nodded and started rowing the boat.

"I will be there soon. My love." I smiled and closed the shell locket. Little did I know, was that she was escaping the brig.

**Wow! My chapters are getting longer! Oooo... cliffhanger! Sorry! I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**


End file.
